


The Meaning of Life

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [24]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Philosophy, Professor/Student Relationship, Professors, Slice of Life, Teacher-Student Relationship, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #73: Pairing Order: RusAme/AmeRus / Rating: T / Prompt: Philosophy Major AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Life

"Now class, obviously there is no simple or right answer to the question," Ivan informed his class of mostly-dozing college students, about one or two of which were actually paying attention to the lecture he was working through. Naturally, it was rather disappointing to look out among his students and see how quickly attendance had fallen since the first week of his class, and to see how few of the students who actually came to his class were even interested. At this point he knew he probably would have a difficult time convincing the board to take him on as a permanent lecturer, but he just didn't know what he was doing wrong!

Eyebrows settling into an angry scowl, joined by lips pulled into a tight frown, he sat down at his desk and glared out at his students, making a particular blond male sitting in the front row wince. Struggling to hold back the passive-aggressive attitude he always resorted to when things weren't going his way, he let his expression soothe into a smile, tilting his head to one side.

"And since none of you seem interested in actually discussing the question, I want you all to write an essay for the remaining thirty minutes of class regarding your thoughts on it. I'll make it count as a quiz, too, so don't be stupid about it," he huffed, pulling out his laptop so he could continue working on his dissertation, knowing that he could vent his frustrations through his work.

The bell rang and he didn't pay his grumbling students any mind as they made a stack of papers on his desk before filing out, but he couldn't help feeling a little guilty about it. Midterms were to start next week, perhaps he was just being too hard on his students…

"Mr. B?" someone addressed him, startling him from his reverie. He looked up at the student on the opposing side of his desk, that familiar blond who always sat in the front row, whenever his sports didn't conflict with him coming to class. Ivan smiled, nodding to him.

"Ah… Alfred, right?" he asked weakly, just to be sure he was putting the correct name to the correct face.

"Yup! I really liked the discussion from today, even though no one really participated, uh… I was wondering if maybe just the two of us could continue discussing it sometime?"

"Ah, that sounds like a splendid idea," Ivan nodded, leaning back and away from his computer as he started to relax, despite the beat his heart skipped over a moment ago. Alfred grinned and nodded cheekily, his freckles blending in well with the shy blush that lit up under his glasses. "I have office hours on Friday-"

"Oh, I mean… like, maybe we could go out for coffee. Just the two of us," Alfred interrupted quickly, before sliding the page his essay was supposed to have been written on over to Ivan. "My treat? You can call me and arrange something whenever you're free?"

Ivan glanced down at the page, seeing a number scrawled out after a bunch of sentences had been scribbled out. The only parts that had been spared read 'The meaning of life is the pursuit of true happiness. For me, happiness is love coupled with learning.' He looked up again, frowning at Alfred as his student blushed. "Will you have a fleshed out essay ready for me by then?"

"Y-yes, yes, sir!" Alfred quickly nodded, blushing darkly as Ivan chuckled, pulling his phone out and typing the number in. He stood up and gathered his things, tossing the essays into his bag.

"Alright. I'll call you. I'm sure you'll have a very interesting paper for me to read."


End file.
